


For the Love of Pizza

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pizza Discourse, Spring Hath Cometh, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: Yuri, that is not how you ask someone out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame yozora-no-ai on Tumblr.

They had been there for hours. 6 Hours to be exact.

Other students often criticized the student council for just being a bunch of kiss-ups trying to bolster their resumes and college transcripts. Maybe the other students weren’t _entirely_ incorrect, but still. The members of the council put in a lot of hard work to make sure the school events were at least a bit fun and not run by adults trying to be cool and relatable.

Spending 6 hours in the gymnasium hanging up decorations after school on a Friday night was something only a dedicated person would do. Or someone who needed community service.

It was a blessing when the pizza arrived. Everyone- save for a few- dropped what they were doing and gathered around the table with the pizzas. There was no order. No line. Someone opened a box and 5 hands at a time were reaching in to grab themselves a slice before it was all gone.

Flynn, who was tasked with painting the large paper mache Easter eggs, was on a roll, so he was one of the few who decided to hang back. Usually that meant he wouldn’t get a slice but Sodia had grabbed him one and the slice was sitting off the side, tempting the student council president with its seductive, cheesy scent. Every so often Flynn would glance over at the pizza slice longingly, but his determination to finish the eggs was stronger than the growl of his stomach. Pizza could wait, eggs could not.

When he was halfway done, Flynn stole another glance at his pizza slice just in time to see the insufferable asswipe from his gov/econ class swipe it up and take a bite out of _his_ pizza.

Never had Flynn stood up faster than he did in that moment. He stood up so fast the blood rushed to his head and he went down within seconds, an angry bark dying in his throat as he crumpled to the ground.

The pizza thief’s brows went up in surprise, mouth frozen mid bite. A few students turned to see what the source of the loud ‘thunk’ had been but the rest were too tired to care.

Flynn quickly scrambled to his feet, cheeks blazing red as he glared at the dark-haired culprit who had finished off the filched pizza slice. “Hey, Lowell! You can’t just take other people’s stuff!”

Lowell- Yuri Lowell to be exact- seemed bewildered at the other’s exclamation. “Well it was just sitting there. I didn’t think it was anyone’s, sorry. I guess.”

The few students watching the exchange could practically see the smoke coming from Flynn’s ears as the blond snapped, “At least give me a proper apology!”

Yuri put his hands out defensively, though the action was more damning than defensive with the pizza grease on his fingers. “Okay- geeze. I’m sorry for eating the pizza. I was actually on my way over here to ask you out, but I got a little hungry.”

Flynn, who had raised his pointer finger angrily, lowered his hand as his eyes narrowed. “You- you _what_?”

“I got a little hungry.”

“No! The other thing, before that.”

“I came to ask you out.”

The gears in Flynn’s head kicked into overdrive as he thought to himself. What kind of person goes and eats someone’s food before asking them out? Who does that? It seemed like Yuri was the type to do that. He had a lot of balls thinking anyone would say yes after having their pizza stolen. He definitely wasn’t _bad-looking_ , but that was beside the point-

“It was just a slice of pizza.” Yuri groaned in exasperation. The nerve of that guy-

“If you think this is just about pizza-”

“Hey! I said I was sorry. Look, I can make it up to you.”

“Oh really?” It was Flynn’s turn to sound exasperated.

“Yeah, give me your number and I’ll call you when I get another pizza for you. Then you can come and get it.”

“That…” Made a lot of sense actually. At least Yuri was nice enough to pay him back. Yuri already had his phone out too so Flynn grabbed it and put in his number, though when he typed in the last number it dawned on him- too late. Yuri swiped the phone from Flynn’s hands and winked. “Thanks, I’ll call you later.” And then he turned around and walked away, gone just like Flynn’s pizza slice.

Flynn blamed the head rush from earlier for his grave miscalculation. At least the irritation took the edge off his hunger. The blond continued painting his eggs aggressively before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Estelle, a fellow student council member, smiled down at Flynn. “Hey you look like you could use a break. I saved you a slice of pizza.” If there was a Pizza God surely he was looking out for Flynn in that moment in time, and Estelle was the Pizza Angel sent down from Pizza Heaven. Sure, the pizza slice was lukewarm, but it was really the thought that counted. Flynn smiled wearily back at her and replied, “Yeah. I could, thank you.”

* * *

 

Flynn ended up ranting to Estelle about the encounter with Yuri, venting his frustrations between bites of pizza.

“And then he tries to trick me into giving him my number!” Flynn threw his pizza-free hand up in the air before resting it on his head to run his fingers through his messy blond locks. “Who does that!? That’s not even close to how you’d ask someone out-”

Estelle nodded attentively as Flynn took another bite out of his pizza, chewing on it angrily.

“So…. did you give him your number?” Estelle asked innocently. Flynn choked on his pizza.

“I- well- uh.. I mean- uhhh..” Flynn’s face turned redder with every sentence fragment that left his mouth. He didn’t even have to properly answer, he could tell Estelle knew from her smile.

“Maybe he won’t be so bad.”

“Say that to my pizza slice.” Flynn grumbled. Normally he would never be so petty but Yuri Lowell got under his skin far too easily.

Estelle giggled, “At least give him a chance.”

“Well… he did say he’d buy me another pizza.” Flynn admitted.

“See? Not all that bad.”

“I guess…” He seemed unsure at best.

Estelle smiled, brushing a few strands of strawberry pink hair behind her ear. “There you go! I’ll help you finish up the last of the eggs.”

“You’re too kind, you don’t have to-”

“But I want to.” Estelle pouted as Flynn sighed, though he was smiling anyhow. 

* * *

 

Flynn’s quick break had been longer than he planned, but at least he wasn’t listening to the insistent growling of his stomach anymore.

He and Estelle walked over to his eggs… only to find that they had all been painted already. Flynn blinked once, then twice, then circled the eggs, studying them intensely. Had his break really been that long? Flynn gingerly touched the top of an egg only to find that the paint was still drying. He shook his head, his break hadn’t been long, whoever had painted the eggs had just been really quick. The paint job wasn’t half bad though.

Something caught his eye so Flynn crouched down and peered at the text on the bottom of the last egg. _’Ur welcome u can thank me l8r- YL’_ , it read, which was followed by a nine digit number that could only be Yuri’s phone number.

Strangely, Flynn wasn’t even mad. Maybe Estelle was right about Yuri not being such a bad guy after all.

* * *

 

As Flynn stood smiling in front of the drying eggs, Estelle turned and gave Yuri a thumbs up. Yuri returned the thumbs up before leaving the gym entirely and beginning the trek home.

It could have gone a lot smoother, but mission accomplished nonetheless. A few minutes went by before his phone buzzed. Yuri pulled the device from his pocket and checked the sender. Pizza Boy. He definitely hadn’t expected Flynn to get back to him so soon. The message was a simple, _‘Thank you.’_ Of course Flynn wouldn’t cut corners and abbreviate.

_’no probelm wen and where do u want ur pizza tomorow’_ Yuri watched as the 3 dotted bubble popped up before another message appeared.

_’3 PM at The Comet is acceptable for me.’_

_’3 it is then c u itll be slice to c u again’_

Yuri laughed as he watched the 3 dotted bubble appear and reappear several times and could only image what Flynn’s face looked like. The student council president was in for a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Estelle is always the best wingman trust me, I'm an expert. 
> 
> I had them not start out as friends because it was much funnier in my head that way.


End file.
